


Caught!

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's home alone, horny, and in need of some attention. He has a few hours until Noiz gets back, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos/comments on my previous stories! Come visit me @ milkysmoon.tumblr Thanks for reading~ ٩꒰ಂ❛ ▿❛ಂ꒱۶

Aoba Seragaki, at this moment, was questioning where he had lost his dignity this time.

He figured it was when he decided it was too hot to nap in their apartment (even if Noiz had enough money to buy antarctic, there was no way Aoba was turning on the air conditioning until May) and decided to strip down to his boxers. In a normal situation, on a normal day, it would have been no big deal. And it really was, until…

He rolled over and nuzzled his face into the plush down-filling of Noiz’s pillow. As Aoba inhaled, filling his lungs with the musky, masculine scent from the younger’s new aftershave he’d just bought, a rush of sensation clouded his mind: warmth, delight, comfort, and lust. He took another deep breath, letting himself indulge in it, catching the subtlety of Noiz’s personal scent underneath the heavy cologne, a smell Aoba could never quite find a proper adjective to describe, but rather it reminded him of the tartness of green apple.  

Aoba with eyes shut, was suddenly very aware of his bare limbs, the tightness of his boxers restraining that all too familiar twitch that pinched down his groin, the thin silence of solitude that had filled the lofty spaces of Noiz’s apartment for nearly two days. Luckily he had Ren to talk to but…

Being without Noiz now…was rather inconvenient.

He tried to ward the feeling away. He turned away from Noiz’s pillow, squashing his face into his own. “Canned beans, brussel sprouts, Haga-san,” he grumbled to himself in a low mantra. “Canned beans, brussel sprouts, Haga-san.”

“Aoba, are you alright? Your sentences aren’t following a logical order.” That was Ren. He was laying at the foot of the bed, rousing from his own nap.

“Just fine,” Aoba mumbled into a face full of pillow. The same pillow Noiz had once pressed his face into as he pounded into him from the behind. His cock drooled at the thought and he whimpered.   

He decided there was no helping it, after ump-teen years of this, he knew there was no denying himself when this feeling caught on. He got up, snuck up behind Ren, and casually—well as casually as a guy with boner could—pushed the allmate into sleep mode. He set him in a safe place, off the bed…just in case.

Blinds shut, door closed, he had situated himself back onto pillows so he could comfortably finish this…Aoba gulped at the thought. Noiz’s flight wasn’t supposed to get in for at least another two hours, he reminded himself as the unwitting arousal tightened in his groin.

With that in mind, Aoba spread his clothed thighs, letting his fingers hook underneath his boxers and work the fabric down. He drew his cock out, gently, already feeling it pulse at the touch. His fingers curled around it in a knowing grasp. A few pumps made him decide he needed lubricant. He crawled across the mattress, snatching the small bottle from Noiz’s haphazard beside table.

The gel was cool on his fingers and even colder on his inflamed cock. He ignored the sensitive tip first, playing with the underside first as he traced the vein with his fingers. Aoba exhaled a sigh of relief—it had been so long since he had to manually stimulate himself, and he had learned quite a bit from Noiz’s handjobs. He continued to stroke, this time from the base to the mushrooming tip. Eyes closed, he pictured Noiz above him, shirt removed to reveal his firm abdomen and stiff nipples, work slacks half undone, murmuring hotly against his ear some kind of incoherent string of dirty comments. This would all be while Aoba’s grip tightened on the work tie that hung loosely around Noiz’s neck, giving him a few sharp tugs, only heightening Noiz’s carnal interest…

Lost in the image, Aoba rolled over, and positioned himself onto his spread knees, cock drippling precum lazily onto the bedsheets. He went for more lubricant, though instead of applying it to his fingers, he twisted his arm around to position the bottle right over his ass. The gel oozed over the puckered rim and down over his balls.

He hardly noticed when the door opened.

He did notice though when a deep laugh sounded through the dark bedroom. Aoba stopped, then blinked, realizing that he was hardly alone anymore. In fact, he was being openly mocked.

“Aoba, fuck, you’re killing me,” said a voice that was all too familiar. Aoba knew there would be no easy way to explain this position, panting out a bunch of nonsense, but he could hardly respond to Noiz’s teasing. “What did I do to become so lucky?” he hummed, stepping forward. Aoba felt shamed tears begin to build in his throat.

“Do-don’t laugh,” Aoba said, through gritted teeth. He tried to cover himself up with the sheets. But Noiz was quicker, snatching the blankets away and tossing them onto the floor. Aoba had nowhere to hide and with a holler, he lamely tried to cover himself with his hands.  

Noiz smirked. “I’m not laughing. I’m enjoying.”

“Oi! Noiz! Stop being a pervert!”

“Then start doing whatever you were doing before,” he retorted. “I’d like to have the rest of my treat, please.” Aoba’s expression contorted with annoyance.

“This isn’t for you,” the older grunted. He tossed his gaze to the mattress, unable to look up.

“Well, who was it for then?” Noiz questioned, his mouth playing into its usual cheeky smirk. He reached out a hand to Aoba’s bare skin, seemingly purposeless, just roaming but Aoba swatted it away.

Aoba refused to respond. He twisted away, though the sharp movement was a reminder of how hard he really was. “Shit.”

The boxspring squeaked underneath them as Noiz moved across the bed, draping his arms over Aoba’s thin shoulders. “Are you going to just let yourself suffer like that?” He voice was warm, low, tickling the shell of Aoba’s ear. When Aoba didn’t answer, he reached his arm over, and took his cock in his hand. “Looks like you need a little help here.”

“Ah,” Aoba gasped. “Noiz.”

“I’m glad I caught the earlier flight,” he continued as his thumb hooked around to rub along the slit at the head of Aoba’s trembling cock. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to help you.”

Aoba bit his lower lip, eyes slipping back shut. “Noiz…wait…”

“I’ve waited long enough,” the younger replied huskily. “Let’s finish what you’ve started.”  


End file.
